Level 77
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 63 | previous = 76 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 78 | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 77 is the twelfth level in Easter Bunny Hills and the 42nd jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 9 double jelly squares and score at least 50,000 points in 25 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *It is hard to clear isolated candies when you also have chocolates in there. *If the player releases the locked candy before destroying the chocolate, the chocolates will spread to the entire row, greatly increasing the difficulty of clearing the jelly. *The awkward shape can make it hard to clear the jelly, despite with 4 colours present. *The jellies are worth 18,000 points (9 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 18,000 points). Hence, an additional 32,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *Try to clear the chocolate with vertical striped candies before releasing the locked candy. *Avoid making horizontal striped candies. Instead, create colour bombs and work from the bottom. *The easiest way to quickly finish the level is using a colour bomb + striped candy combo. Afterwards, there should only be single jellies left, and they can be cleared with some striped candies. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of four colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not too useful due to the board layout. *The jellies are worth 18,000 points. Hence, an additional 82,000 points for two stars and an additional 132,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The area where the jellies are located are not connected to the main board. This makes individual horizontal striped candies and wrapped candies useless as they cannot go into that area. Finally, huge point cascades are difficult as the jellies are only on a single row. *There is a liquorice lock on the row where the jellies are, requiring some moves to clear them. Once that is cleared, the chocolate will spread. This forces more moves to be spent to clear them and the jellies. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, 25 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. Strategy *With only 25 moves available, Sugar Crush is almost worthless with respect to the two and three star target scores. Hence, try to create as many special candies as possible as they are worth many more points. *Due to the difficulty of creating huge point cascades, use colour bombs on the candies which have jellies underneath them to earn a huge amount of points. Notes Trivia *This is the first four-coloured level that is rated hard. Walkthroughs Gallery Level 77 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 77 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Easter Bunny Hills levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 55-63 spaces Category:4-colour levels Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with regular teleporters Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Hard levels Category:Hard levels to earn two stars Category:Hard levels to earn three stars